


United

by Jeremy_the_Guy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremy_the_Guy/pseuds/Jeremy_the_Guy
Summary: Magic is gone from the world, and where once there were many separate peoples and places, now all were one. Star Butterfly, former Queen of Mewni, looks out upon the new era she helped to bring about, all with her closest companion by her side.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 7





	United

It was safe to say that Star had seen a great many strange sights in her time. Yet the view that now greeted her was, beyond any doubt, the strangest of them all. Unity. Not just of peoples, but of places, dimensions, and everything there ever was. Where once all disparate realities had been divided and kept apart, now they were one. Of all the consequences there might have been to the removal of magic from the universe, this was not one she'd ever considered. In fact, it was the exact opposite of what she'd once feared might happen. Wherever she turned her gaze, she could spot some familiar part of a dimension she'd personally been to, and all over she could hear sounds of both joy and confusion, fear and excitement. This was definitely going to take some getting used to, by everyone. But this was the norm now, and with luck, it was one they were all going to have a happier time with than the era that had preceded it. Sitting quietly by herself atop the roof of the Diaz's home, Star held her knees to her chest, and before long she could hear footsteps approaching from behind, along with a familiar voice. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Star smiled as she turned just in time to see Marco sit down beside her. "Sorry I changed the view outside your window this much."

The boy waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Truth be told I've been dealing with magic and dimensions so much by this point that the old neighbourhood kinda got boring after a while." After a quick survey of what would be his new horizon for the foreseeable future, he gave a nervous chuckle. "But I gotta say, I never expected what we did to have this kind of endgame."

Star winced slightly. "Did...did we do the right thing? Did I do the right thing?"

Looking to her, Marco gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. "You and I both know that you did. As long as magic was around Mina and those like her were just going to keep hurting people. And there was no telling who they'd have turned to after they were finished with the monsters. The ponyheads, Kelly's dimension, heck even here on Earth. There might not have been anyone they wouldn't go on to attack."

A long sigh from the former princess. "I know, I know. I just...I wonder if I did what I did because of how angry I was at the time. Did I think things through? Really?"

Marco thought long and hard on that, turning away from her. Maybe he didn't want to look her in the eye when he spoke, maybe he just wanted to look at their altered surroundings to remind him of what had happened because of them, or possibly any number of other reasons. Regardless, after taking a deep breath, he smiled to her. "You said it yourself, Star. As long as magic was around, bad things happened. The things your family and Eclipsa's did, the way magic was used by others. The list goes on. You deciding the world was better off without it wasn't wrong. Sure, we never expected things to go the way they did, but if we hadn't we'd have just seen a whole lot more bad stuff. If not from Mina then by someone else later on."

Star looked out as far as she could. "We didn't even stop her. Not completely. She's still out there, still hating, maybe even still convincing people that her way is right."

Marco considered that, but only for a moment. "Well...if it makes you feel any better, she's powerless now. Whatever strength Solaria gave her, it's gone now. For good."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's like she said. Ideas can be hard to get rid of. Get it in enough people and..." She shook her head, putting on another smile as she again looked to the one who meant so much to her. "But enough about her. We'll think about her if we need to. Not before."

Marco too smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Star looked to him with curiosity. "So, what's the word with all our friends."

Her closest companion started pointing out to the various locales that were in view. "Well, they mostly got together to talk and gossip about what happened. Mixing all the worlds together is a pretty weird thing to wake up to after all."

Star rolled her eyes. "Bey Ponyhead's gonna complain about it. She usually does with this stuff."

Marco chuckled. "Janna probably loves it. She's always had a thing for the weird stuff, and now she's surrounded by it."

Star too laughed. "In that case we should maybe get together to have a look at it all. You know, figure out what's where and stuff?"

A smirk came to Marco. "Way ahead of you, Star." With a single swift motion he pulled out a roll of paper from his pockets, unfolding it to reveal some sort of newly-made map. "Voila!"

Star, immediately curious, looked closer to it. She saw several of the landmarks she could see from the roof already marked down, as well as several she hadn't gone to visit yet. "Well, well, well, aren't you the eager cartographer?"

Marco shrugged. "Hey, it's a whole new world now. I'll help if we know where to go to get, well, anywhere really. I started this bad boy pretty much as soon as I knew what had happened. Kinda wish everyone around me wasn't screaming as much while I was making it."

A quick giggle from Star, after which she glanced down to the house they were both sitting on. "Speaking of which, how are your family in all this? I know I've put them through a lot over the years, but this..."

Her friend looked to her without a single ounce of concern. "Don't you worry about them. You know them, Star. This kind of stuff just rolls off their backs. Heck, if they can handle you just suddenly sprouting a Mewman tower out of their house, they can handle anything."

Star glanced over to that very addition as soon as he'd said that. "Huh, guess I've been mashing dimensions together for a while now. Who'd have thunk?"

Marco too looked to the tower, then back to her, with a slight hint of concern about him. "And...your family?"

Star looked out towards the far-distant silhouette of the Mewni palace in the new landscape. "They're fine, thankfully. Mom and I have been talking more since all this. And Dad is, well, Dad. Nothing much changes with him really," she remarked with a fond smile.

Marco nodded slowly. "That's good. I know things between you and Moon got pretty sour near the end there."

After that, Star held herself. "She had her reasons, and I had mine. I don't agree with what she did, why she did it or any of it. But...I know she's come around." A dry laugh escaped her. "Might have been useful for her to feel that way before all the bad stuff, but hey, guess my family always did have a habit of bad timing."

Marco looked to her softly. "Hey, that's all in the past now. Whatever stuff your family did way back when, you're in a whole other chapter now. You can make things better. Start fresh. Clean slate and all that good stuff."

Star looked to him with incredulity. "When did you start getting so optimistic?"

Marco responded with a sly look. "Guess that magical princess from another dimension must've rubbed off on me."

Star patted him on the shoulder. "Oh dear, you poor boy." As before, the two laughed together, culminating in them leaning backwards to lie down completely upon the roof, looking up at the mixed sky above. "Hmmm, Star the Underestimated." After sensing Marco's quizzical look, she elaborated. "Oh, just a little something from a while back. My official title as Queen of Mewni." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Well, the last Queen I guess. Tapestry was finished and this was my legacy. Unification after all. Monsters and Mewmans. And everyone else along with them. One of the last things magic did for me was show me that everything was gonna be okay."

Marco smiled, if only a little. "Good to know it did something right before the end." He cast his mind back, thoughtfulness taking hold of him. "You know, I remember using your wand for the first time. Having all that power in my hand. I felt like my brain was totally gonna fry from using it."

Star rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand as she looked to him mischievously. "Yeah, there's a pretty good reason why Mewmans were the only ones to have it for so long, Marco. You could have seriously hurt yourself from using it. But...I'm glad you did it to help me."

Marco smiled right back to her, taking his hand and holding her free one. "For you? There's probably nothing I wouldn't risk."

Affection was the order of the day as the two youths stared at one another silently for almost a full minute. Then Star, thinking back on the last few days, broke that silence. "All that time wondering how things were gonna end up between us...and here we are."

Marco tightened his hold on her hand, but only by a bit. "Yeah, here we are. I just...I couldn't stand going back to Earth and leaving you behind."

Star sighed. "And I didn't want to live in Mewni if it meant not being with you either." After a moment of calm quiet between them, Star snickered a bit. "Just...just look at us. Two stupid kids willing to go through oblivion if it meant going through it together."

Marco was similarly amused. "Yeah. Lord knows what our parents would have said to us about it if things hadn't turned out as well as they had." He took a deep breath, exhaling just for a chance to enjoy the moment. "But things did turn out well. We have peace now. Everyone we know came out the other side."

Here, Star's smile faltered, and she could no longer look Marco in the eye. "Not everyone."

The boy beside her took no time whatsoever to figure out what she was talking about. "Glossaryck?" Seeing her nod silently, he continued. "I'll admit, as annoying as the guy was, I'll miss him."

Star let go of his hand. "He was a teacher to my family ever since the start. He was a friend. And what I did, it...it...it ended him."

Marco reached out, placing his hand gently upon her now heart-less cheek. "He knew why you did what you did. And he knew as well as you that it probably needed to happen."

Star shook her head. "But it wasn't just him, Marco. All those other magical beings, the unicorns in the realm of magic, the Magical High Commission, they're all..." She stopped herself before finishing, looking away from the one she loved.

As for the human himself, he thought for a moment how to respond, and after a few long moments of dead silence, he patted her on the shoulder to regain her attention. "I know, what you did was difficult. And yeah, there are people who just aren't going to be around anymore. But if you hadn't...we'd have lost even more. The monsters, our friends. They'd have fallen instead. Doesn't make your choice any easier, I know. But for what it's worth, I think you chose the lesser of the two evils."

Star looked to him carefully, knowing he was genuine in what he said. She still felt guilty and uneasy, that much was as clear as day from her expression. But for the time being she least least appreciated what Marco was making her feel about her actions. "Thanks, Marco. A princess really couldn't have asked for a better squire."

Had they been standing, Marco would have likely bowed to her. "Anything, my Princess."

As before, the two contented themselves with just staring up at the sky, allowing their conversation to really sink in and give them something to think about in the time they spent quietly beside one another. But, as always, new thoughts came to the great changer of the universe, and Star looked to Marco with that playfulness she was so known for. "So, now that things are quiet...you finally gonna tell me how close you and Hekapoo got during your quest to hunt down her clones?"

To that, Marco merely smirked. "Now Star, a squire never kisses and tells."

Star gasped, then smirked right back. "Marco Diaz, you utter tease!"


End file.
